gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Update
Authors Note Hoping to finish this eventually. My current story in progress, Weeping in the Waves is the spiritual successor to this story. Hope you enjoy both. Thanks. ~ Ned The Offical Theme of The Last Update Characters Captain Ned Edgewalker Pirate King Richard Cannonwalker Prime Minister Johnny Goldtimbers Luckey Hanford Nate Crestbreaker Blake Stewart Joseph William Edgewalker James Edgewalker Quote's on POTCO closing Richard Cannonwalker - It was a very tough day when I found out that POTCO was closed. Since POTCO was something I played as a little kid, its closing announcement made me feel like my childhood was being ripped up into shreds. The last month was very fun, however. I got to say goodbyes to some old friends and play the game like I did when I was a little kid again. I just wish that, perhaps, POTCO could have stuck around longer. Captain Ned Edgewalker - I was absent when it was announced that POTCO was closing. I wish I could have been there in the last month, for the last invasion, the final moment of pirates clapping when the invasion was won, and then the game closed. POTCO was a huge part of my teen years. I wish I could have said goodbye to the game that helped shape me as a human being. No joke. (This is his speech he gave on the last day of POTCO, I have permission to use it.) Johnny Goldtimbers - I thanked each of my men. I will miss looking up at those skies which made up for these poor graphics, As their graphics gave me a purpose in continuing to play this awful game. But how awful is it? We play on it day to day, fighting, recruiting, and repeating that cycle and yet we still manage to make it last. That isnt how you describe a game... "To make it last." It was what, we, the players did to transform the game's momentum from that dependance on Disney to our Independance that we created a new faction. A faction of Role Play. That faction saw the rise of guilds, of nations, of empires. It has been an honour to have served and to have helped to build not just a guild, not just a nation but a global and dominant Empire! This is not just a game, it is a lifestyle, it is apart of us and helps defines who we really are. I do know that today will be our last day together upon this virtual Earth, which we only know as our Caribbean; So forth... Tonight, we celebrate our lasting company of tea and of people whom are known as British people. And lastly I will proudly say, I am Proud to be a Briton! Chapter 1: The Announcement It was a normal night on the Fighting Fox, he was headed home to Sardinia after 3 months in England discussing foregin affairs, mind you, he was transporting the Prime Minister of England, along with his close personal friend, and fellow Pirate Lord, Richard Cannonwalker, the king of the 8th Brethren Court. All was great, he was going to see his Wife, and his Son. He had a scientist on board as well. Her name was Luckey Hanford. Luckey on was on the deck observing the stars with her telescope as usual, however she noticed something peculiar this time. She thought nothing of it, and by the next day, the sight of it got bigger. The day after that, the Fox touched down in Cagliari, the capital of Sardinia. The trio of Ned, Johnny, and Richard were greated with a welcome home festival. Luckey however had gone to a local town crier, and told him the news. Ned and Richard were showing Johnny around the capital city, when they ran into the town crier, saying the impossible. "Hear ye, Hear ye! On September 19th, 1746, a meteorite will strike the world, killing everyone on it! The scientest of the King has announced this to me, so you all better enjoy your last month on earth!" Said the crier. "Heh, your insane. So is that scientest if he actually predicted this, nobody knows when our lives will end, and Ill need proof to think otherwise!" Replied a Pirate by the name of Nate Crestbreaker. "FOOL! YOU WILL ALL BURN IN HELL THEN! THIS IS HAPPENING WHETHER YOU WANT TO BELIEVE IT OR NOT!" Said Luckey angerily, who was standing next to the crier. "Prove it. Id hit you but, I can't hit a girl... But wait, Im a pirate." Said Nate angerily. The citizen jumped Luckey. Ned & Richard quickly interviened. "NATE! OFF OF HER!" Demanded Edgewalker, the citizen quickly obeyed. "First, Luckey, what is this about a meteorite hitting the earth?" "Well, on your ship, I saw the meteor approaching.. I thought nothing of it at the time but the night after.... It got bigger, which means it's coming towards us." Said Luckey. "Now Nate, you are going to be punished for attacking her. However I applaud you for adding in the nice little 'Im a pirate' thing. Now, because im sure your going to be sorry when the night is over, you only get 4 days in jail. Okay? 1 day to think about what you did, 3 to be sorry about yourself." Said Ned "Guards! Come get him please." Comanded Richard. The guards picked up Nate and escorted him to jail. Back at the scene, Ned and Richard continued their walk with the Prime Minister of England. "I must say, you handled that rather well back there." Said Johnny "In other news however, the world will end in a month." "Yup.. I don't know what to do.." Said Ned. Chapter 2: We're related? It was the night after the announcement was made. Ned had gone home to get some rest. A few hours later, he woke up to the sounds of his capital city in turmoil. Ned went to investigate what was happening, everyone was centered on a little boy. Ned demanded to question the boy. “What’s the matter piccolo uomo?” (Little Man) Asked Ned “My parents are dead…. They killed themselves to avoid the end of the world… And they did it in front of me!” Whimpered the little boy “What is your name?” Asked Ned “Jonathan Edgewalker” Said the boy. Ned was confused. He didn’t have another child and his father had died years ago. But Ned had an adopted brother who took the last name in 1700. He hadn’t spoken this adopted brother in nearly 20 years. “What is your father’s first name..?” Ned Asked “James” The Child Replied That wasn’t Ned’s brother. “Your mother’s?” Ned said, asking another question. “Charlotte” The Child Replied. Ned hadn’t spoken to his mother, named Charlotte, in 2 years. Ned began thinking. “Dannazione ... Cosa vuol dire questo? È questo ragazzino mio fratello che eccita?” (God dammit... What does this mean? Is this little boy my freaking brother?) Ned thought. Ned signaled for Richard to come and take the boy to the castle. Ned was going to go investigate this to see if he thought what it was. Ned located the child’s house. He was brought up well. He walked in to see two dead bodies, both fatally shot in the head. One was his mother. “Madre di Dio...” (Mother of god…) Ned spoke “That boy is my brother… But… How..” Ned sent word to America to notify his Adopted Brother, Edward, that he had another brother named after they’re father. The message said: “Hello brother. I’m sorry for not writing in an extremely long time. I assume you’re in the same city, and I hope you’re safe. If you haven’t heard, a meteor will hit us on September 19th of this year. A little boy was in a state of distress tonight, and so was most of the city. As it would turn out, Mother had another child. I was unaware she was even in the city, let alone remarried with a child. Either way, he’s our brother, and I thought I should let you know. Sincerely, King Ned Edgewalker I of Sardinia” Ned returned to bed, trying to get some rest before he would break the news to his new sibling that well, they were siblings. However, before he could get to bed, Ned’s son, William was curious. “So, is he my… Uncle..?” Asked William. “That doesn’t make much sense. He’s 7 and I’m 10. Dad, how does that work?” “Well, since he’s my…. Brother… He’s…. Your uncle.. Either way, please try to be supportive, William. Go back to sleep now. Ok?” Ned Said “Ok! Goodnight dad.” William Replied The next morning, Ned invited Johnny & Richard to come over for some breakfast. “You guys help yourselves to some breakfast. I need to go break the news.” Ned told Richard & Johnny “Alright, good luck man.” Richard replied. Ned found Jonathan on the bench, outside. “So, Ive got something to tell you..” Ned Said “Quindi, tu sei mio fratello a quanto pare. Nostra madre, è ufficialmente morto. Mi dispiace.” (So, you're my brother apparently. Our mother, is officially dead. I'm sorry.) “So… Im a… Prince?” Asked Jonathan “Along with my son, William, yes.” Said Ned. “Im going to let this sink in, Jonathan. I need to go talk to my guests.” Ned re-joined Richard & Johnny in the Dining Room “Beh, questo è andato abbastanza bene.” Ned Said “And…. What does that mean…?” Asked Richard “Sorry. It means, ‘Well that went pretty good.’” Ned Replied “Alright. Johnny, Richard, we need to start talking about what we need to do about this meteorite that will hit on September 19th.” “Well first of all, we need your scientist… Where’s Luckey?” Johnny asked. “She’s doing some research to see if there’s a way to stop it. Im referring to if we can’t stop it.” Ned Replied “Well, what can we do if we can’t stop it. Hold a festival?” Richard sarcastically suggested “Yeah… We could have Jolly Roger invade just before the meteor hits too! Hahaha!” Johnny said “Maybe we’ve got something…” Ned said “Wait. You’re not serious. Are you?” Richard asked “Im dead serious. What a way to go out! Destroying our biggest enemy? Hell yeah.” Ned Said “Alright… So this is what we’re doing then… We’ve got a month before that happens. So, what do we do before then” Johnny asked. “I’ve got an idea.” Richard said. “Well what is it?” Asked Ned “I don’t know. I was hoping the chapter would end there.” Richard Replied “Well…. It didn’t….” Ned Said “So… What do we do..?” “Ah! Ive got it!” Johnny Said “GET YOU’RE THE LAST UPDATE MERCH TODAY ON PPW.COM!” Ned Said “What are you talking about? We don’t have merch….” Said the Author “SHUT UP! YES GET IT TODAY ON PPW.COM!” Ned Said “Alright… Um…. Shouldn’t there be a to be continued sign somewhere?” Asked Richard “Ah! Here it is!” Johnny said as he found the sign He put the sign up and it read this: ''-Sign moved forward to later Chapter-'' Chapter 3: The New Prince “Can someone find Luckey for me?” Asked Ned “Why do we need Luckey?” Johnny replied “Because. I need the exact time that this meteor is going to hit.” Ned Said In the meantime, Ned’s son, William had decided to go and greet his Uncle, who was 3 year’s younger than him. ” Quindi, come sembrerebbe, tu sei mio fratello di papà, volevo solo farvi sapere, non è facile essere il principe di un paese. Soprattutto questo paese.” William said. (So, as it would seem, you're my Dad's brother, I just wanted to let you know, it's not easy being prince of a country. Especially this country.) “This position means more than just a title in Sardinia. You are now an Edgewalker. You need to be strong, courageous, and a true leader. I am going to crown you properly now.” “Con la volontà di Dio, e tutto pirateria roaming Caraibi, dichiaro di te un principe della prima nazione di pirateria, Sardegna. Ho una domanda. Credi in te stesso abbastanza per tenere questo titolo?” (By the will of God, and all piracy roaming the Caribbean, I declare thee a prince of piracy's first nation, Sardinia. I have one question. Do you believe in yourself enough to hold this title?) “Io credo in me stesso ... Ma non mi piace che fate .... posso risolvere io ... Io guiderò questo paese.” James said (I do believe in myself... But not like you do.... I can fix myself... I will lead this country.) Back in the house, Luckey, Ned’s first mate, Joseph & Nate Crestbreaker had arrived. Nate had just gotten out of jail. “Nate! Joe! Luckey! I’m glad you guys are here. We need to talk.” Ned said. “Nate, I’m putting you on crowd control, this official announcement of the meteor will take place tomorrow in the coliseum. We may get up to 50,000 people in there.” “Luckey, we need to know the EXACT date & time that the meteor will hit. We’re putting you on it 24/7 until you figure it out.” Richard Said “Joseph, you need to organize the final fight between Jolly Roger & all of the people of the Caribbean. Let the other countries know too. Britain, Spain, etc. We need to be united for the first time here. Send out a battle declaration for September 19th.” Johnny said “Alright, now all we need is for someone to announce it with me. Where is William? He’s prince so he should be up there with me.” Ned stated. “William! Come inside please! I need to speak with you!” William along with James walked into the house “What is it?” William asked “You’re going to speak with me at the coliseum.” Ned replied “Really? James should be there as well.” William stated “That might be a bright idea Ned. If James is going to lead this country he needs to be seen. Yeah, he’s only 7, but this means a lot.” Richard said “Yeah Ned, being Prime Minister of Britain, I would know..” Johnny Replied “I’ll think about it.” Ned said “Ned, I’m going to need about 4,000 Sardinian soldiers at the ready.” Nate ordered “You sure that’s enough?” Ned asked “If you’re offering me more, I won’t turn it down…” Nate replied Ned called for the head guard and told him this: “Nate is in charge tomorrow, make sure we have 13,000 Sardinian soldiers ready for Crowd control tomorrow at the announcement.” Ned ordered “Shoot… That’s a lot. Thanks.” Nate said Luckey burst into the room with the results “It’s definitely September 19th. 4:00 PM.” Luckey said “Alright. We will fight then.” The next day, tensions were running high. William was getting ready, thinking about what he was going to say. He thought, “The end of Piracy, English, & everything else we know is coming to an end soon.” In the other room, James was just as nervous. He thought, “A few days ago I was with my mother, & my father, and now, I’m royalty, about to help give a speech about the end of the world.” In the courtyard, Ned & Richard were talking to each other, even more nervous than the kids, as they had to do all of the talking, in front of almost all of Sardinia. “Well, It’s time.” Ned said “Yup… God I’m nervous.” Richard responded “Can someone go get William & James please? Also, let Nate know to get into position.” Ned ordered “Yes sir.” Responded the butler. On the way to the coliseum, there was a crisp feeling in the air, as citizens were heading to the coliseum as well. 2 hours had passed, and it was time to give the speech. “I don’t know if I can do this.” Richard told Ned “You’ll be fine. As king of the Court, you have to do this.” Ned Responded. “How you holding up William?” “I’m fine. I’m more worried about James.” William replied. “That’s good. It’s time.” Ned told his Son Chapter 4 - The Speech As the Prince and King of Sardinia stepped out into the light, in front of 50,000 Sardinians, Ned, William and James had no idea what to expect. "Hello, my fellow Sardinians. I know your wondering about the obvious meteor that is coming down... Yeah. That's it." Ned said "What are we going to do? The real question is, what can we do? Nothing. The world will end on September 19th, and we're not going to change that. What we ARE going to do, even though I just said we would do nothing, is, we are going to provoke Jolly Roger to hell in the hopes that we will have one final showdown on this day. That's it, again." As Ned said that, the three walked off not knowing what to expect. The audience had become more for the security to even handle, and a riot was beginning. Ned, William, James, Richard, Johnny and Luckey were all escorted to The Fighting Fox, and they left the country of Sardinia. "Argh. There's no getting through to them, is there?" Luckey asked "I don't know. What do they expect me to do? Eat it like a potato when it crashes to the earth?" Ned replied "Well you could." Richard said Ned stared awkwardly at Richard for a minute then proceeded to walk down to his quarters. Ned motioned for 2 bottles of Rum on his way down and told Richard to follow him. As the two sat down in Ned's quarters, they both popped opened their bottles of Rum and began talking. "How is stuff in the Court going?" Ned asked "You should know. Your in it." Richard replied "Anyways, I'm focusing all of our effort on building a large military. I was actually thinking we could start a war with England." "England? We can't take them." Ned replied "Yes we can. I've been doing the math, and that virus that wiped out a lot of people has England's army very weak right now." Richard said "You mean that Disney virus thing?" Ned said, staring into your eyes. "Yeah.... What are you looking at?" Richard asked "Nevermind." Ned replied Back on deck, Johnny and Luckey had began arguing. "How are you so sure that a meteor is gonna hit anyways!? We don't know anything and shouldn't cut to conclusions." Johnny said "Johnny, please. I'm the smartest scientist that ever lived. I know this is going to happen." Luckey replied Johnny, frustrated walked off deck and joined Ned and Richard in the Captains Quarters. "Do you have tea, Ned?" Johnny asked "I think I have some tea in the cabinet back there. I think I picked it up from an English ship I sunk." Ned said "I MEAN, UH... It was a long time ago, before I joined the Brethren Court and was King of Sardinia... Yeah." Ned said. Ned had sunk the ship 5 days prior. To Be Continued Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories